Twilight meets Connect Three
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: When Connect Three the Jonas Brothers play a concert in Forks, Washington aka the rainiest city in the world Nate Gray notices a strange yet beautiful pale-skinned girl in the crowd. What is so special about her that makes Nate go so crazy?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Untitled**

**Ch. 1****First Sight**

It was a normal day for rock star Nate Gray . At least, that's what he thought. Through out the day they had countless interviews, sound checks, and other things rock stars did. That night they had a concert in Forks, Washington. It was a little known place so they weren't expecting many people. My how they were wrong. In that little town, in that little park, there came thousands of people. Nate looked out from the make-shift "backstage" and saw this. "Holy Crap!" He said. "What's Holy Crap, Nate?" This startled him. He turned around and saw his brother, Shane, standing there. "Oh my god, Shane! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said "Sorry dude. So, what is it?" asked Shane. Nick only pointed to the crowd. "Oh my god. That's a lot of people for this small town." Said Shane. "No dip, Sherlock." Said Nate. Their father came up to them and said "Get into your places. It's show time!" they went back behind the curtain and into their spots. "Forks, Washington is proud to present, for the first time ever, CONNECT THREE!" said the announcer. The crowd went wild. "That's our cue." Said Jason and they ran on stage to they opening notes of S.O.S.

Once they finished the song the crowd was still screaming. After they quieted down Shane went up to the mic and said, "How's every one doing tonight?" the crowd scram louder. "Wow. There sure is a lot of people here." Said Nate as he scanned the crowd with his eyes. That's when he saw her. She was standing there in the front row, right in front of him. She had pale, porcelain skin, brown/ blonde hair that sat nicely on her shoulders. She had on a pink t-shirt that said 'Back by Popular Demand', a grey vest, dark skinny jeans, and classic black converse. The most interesting thing about her though was her eyes. They were a pitch black color.

**Ch. 2 Sparkling Beauty**

The crowd was going crazy still going crazy. The whole concert Nate was staring at the black-eyed beauty. He noticed something about her though. Aside from her eyes there was another different thing about her; whenever the light of the moon was on her her skin would sparkle like diamonds. Near the end of the concert one of the stage hands brought a stool out on stage. Most the girls in the crowd scram, knowing what was coming next. "Alright, its time for us to sing 'Hello Beautiful' to one special girl tonight." Shane said and the crowd went wild. "Tonight we are going to let Nathaniel here choose the lucky lady." Said Jason. Nate's eyes darted around the audience even though he already had a sparkling beauty in mind. When he looked back to her spot she smiled knowingly back at him. "I choose you." said Nate. Before the body gaurds could reach her she was already at the stage stairs. 'That was strange, awesome, but strange.' thought Shane. "Come on up!" said Jason. She went up on stage slower this time so it seemed like normal walking. Shane came up to her and asked her "What's your name?" "Annabelle Cullen." She said. Her voice was soft, yet had a hard venomous tone in it. "How old are you?" asked Jason. "15." She replied. Nate came and led her to the stool. She sat down. The opening chords of the song started. The whole time Nate never took his eyes off her.

When they were done Nate was smiling like crazy. The brothers came up and hugged her. Her body was stiff, yet relaxed; cold, yet comforting. "Wait for me by the backstage door afterwards?" Nate whispered in her ear. "Sure." She whispered back. She smiled then was escorted back to her seat. The rest of the concert consisted of them singing '6 Minutes', 'Hold On', and lastly 'A Little Bit Longer.' During 'A Little Bit Longer' Nate started crying. When he looked over to Annabelle he saw that it looked like she was crying too. These weren't normal tears though. They looked to be a bit redished-orangeish- and goldish mixed together, almost like venom.

After the concert Annabelle was dragging her sisters to the door with her. "Annabelle Marie Brandon Cullen, what in the world are you doing to us?!" exclaimed a pale skin, strawberry blonde girl who's hair stopped mid back. "Come on Rosalie! Stop being such a pessimist!" exclaimed another pale skinned girl whose dark brown hair was in a pixie cut. "Stop being such an optimist. You're only doing that by standing up for your blood sister, Alice." said Rosalie. "Am not!" "Are too." "Am not!" "Are-""Shut up already!" shouted yet another, pale skinned girl whose dark brown hair was slightly past her shoulders. "Sorry Bella." They said. Then Connect Three came out. "Hi Annabelle." Said Nick "Hello Nathaniel." She replied "Who are these 3 wonderful ladies with you?" asked Shane trying to impress Rosalie. Hence 'trying'. "Get away from me creep. I have a boyfriend." She said. "Rose, don't do it." Said Annabelle "Fine." She said and crossed her arms. "Well, anyways, I'm Alice. This is Bella, and Ms. Grumpy over there is Rosalie. You already know my other sister, Annabelle." Said Alice "Sisters?" asked the guys "Yup. We are all adopted but Alice and I are blood sisters." Said Annabelle. It was silent for a moment until Jason spoke up asking the worst question ever, "I have a few questions. One, when we hugged you, Annabelle, why was your body so cold and stiff? Two, why do you all look alike if you are all adopted?"

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!! Cliffhanger! I'm kinda stuck on what to do next so PM me your ideas and I might use them. If I do I will credit you.**


	2. Chapter 3

Ch

Ch. 3 Questions answered

**Annabelle's P.O.V.**

"Well, you see, it is very cold here in Forks so my skin is cold. As for stiff, I was nervous about going up on stage. The reason we all look different is because, well, we ARE all adopted. If you saw our 'Parent's' you'd think they're too young for kids so, yeah, we're all adopted." explained Alice. In the background I heard a car door shut. I could also hear two heart beats that were faster than normal. I guessed it was Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Renesme. The other heart beat was probably Jacob Black, since he can't stand to be away from Nessie ever since he imprinted on her. I could tell Alice heard them too. Soon they were right next to us. "Edward! Renesme!" exclaimed Bella as she hugged her husband and daughter. Alice and Rosalie did the same to Jasper and Emmett. I was the odd one out again. "What about me?!" asked Jacob. "Hey Jake." I said. "Thanks Anna." He said. "Sorry we have to cut this short but we want to get the girls home soon. We heard on the news that there was going to be a huge rain storm." explained Edward. Just then rain started to pound on the roof of the venue. Then a man about 40 years-of-age came out by the boys and said "Sorry guys but we can't get out of here until the storm passes. All airports are closed." "Man!" exclaimed Jason and Shane. "We have to go." Said Jasper. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with all these different emotions going on around him. I quickly pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and wrote down my cell number really fast. "See ya guys." I said as I gave each of the brothers a hug. When I got to Nate last I handed him the piece of paper and whispered "Call me sometime?" in his ear. Then we walked back to Alice's Porsche.

The ride home was pretty boring. I guess I should explain to you more about me. My name when I was human was Annabelle Marie Brandon. No, I'm not related to Alice that way. I'm getting to that. Growing up I lived during the same time as Alice did, except I'm 4 years younger than her. I always got what I want when I was little. When my parents decided I was too spoiled they tried to stop. It worked for a while but that's when I learned I could persuade people into getting me whatever I wanted. It worked on my family and friends. Also, it worked VERY well on the guys. My family consisted of my older sister Caroline who was 19 and best friends with Mary Alice Brandon, aka Alice Cullen, even though she had premonitions. My parents were named Hannah and Gregory Brandon.

Alice was like my other older sister. She didn't mind hanging out with me when my sister was busy. Sometimes we all hung out together. Alice never gave in to my persuasions. It made me mad. Then, when Alice's family put her in the asylum, my parents decided to put me there too. Back then it was unnatural for a girl to be so persuasive. Alice and I had rooms next to each other, if you could call those very uncomfortable cells 'rooms'. There was a man there who really liked Alice. The man was no human. I could figure that out easily. He was so beautiful. He didn't look like he was from Mississippi like us. One day the man did something to Alice. I later realized that he bit her and changed her into a vampire. When Alice came back to her room three days later she was acting all weird and was paler than before. I remember that day better than any other day in my human life. I asked her if she was all right. She looked at me and had dark black eyes. I became scared because her eyes were usually a light brown almost hazel color. That's when she sniffed the air around her. Her mouth formed into a large smile. She then bit me. She then heard something and ran away. I climbed onto my cot and did my best to look like I was sleeping. People didn't pay much attention to me so that was good. All I remember of the next three days was burning, burning and blackness.

I lived as a nomadic vampire for a while. I killed SOME humans. I always felt guilty for killing them so I tried animals. My lifestyle turned into a bit like the Cullen's.

I lived with Tanya and her family for a while. This was after Bella's wedding and all that. One day I heard her talking to them on the phone. I persuaded her to let me talk. When they talked to me I introduced myself and I heard Alice for the first time in a while. We talked for a few hours catching up on things-like Edward, Bella, and Renesmee's story, the fact that she is legally married to Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, and last but not least, what I've been doing since she left me in the asylum. A few months later I moved in with the Cullen's. I took Edwards old room, seeing as he and Bella moved into the cottage. During the night I practiced musical stuff. I had no interest in other things. I learned I could sing very well. I learned how to play guitar, piano, and violin. Everyone was surprised that I didn't break any of the instruments like Rosalie had. I was calmer. Music soothed me. It didn't take them any persuading to buy me an acoustic guitar and a violin when I wanted to learn, seeing as Edward already had a piano in the house and they were unbelievably rich from over time.

When I got home I decided to research more on Connect Three. I fired up my blood red colored Dell laptop and immediately went to Google. In the search bar I typed 'Connect Three'. I saw they had an official website, You Tube, Face book, iLike, my space, fan club and 3 CD's already. I learned their ages, full names, and anything else there was to know a bout them. **(A/N: I'm not goanna waste my time with it b/c I KNOW that those of you who read this are JB fans like me.)** I spent the night listening to their music, watching You Tube videos, and learning ALL about them. Nate's story on his Diabetes made me cry again. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that I kinda have two powers. I also have my human reactions to some things i.e. i'm able to cry accept its venom **(A/N: Sorry! I just have to put this in here. I get most my ideas from other stories I read so if you recognize anything that is yours please don't get mad. I'm giving you credit right now.), **and lastly I'm able to blush. My 'research' continued until the next day up to about 7 am.

**End of Chapter three! Sorry I didn't post it earlier. As you guys from the forum know, I am running for Student body prez. this year. So I had to work on my speech and I'm trying to come up with a Slogan. Can you guys help me? It will get me to update sooner!**

**Peace.Love.Jonas!**

**Claire**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while. I got side tracked. **

**Disclaimer: Do i look like Stephenie Meyer or anyone who would own this stuff? No? Well you're correct.**

**Nate's P.O.V. **

I watched as Annabelle and her family walked away. "WOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!" said Shane speaking my thoughts for me. "Yeah. They're really interesting. Quite unique too." said Jason getting all wise. "I wonder if they like birds?" he asked. I guess I jinxed it. I have no clue how he got passed elementry school. Jason is a compleate mystery, just like Annabelle.

We walked back to the tour bus through the pouring rain. When we got in I shook out my hair like Elvis, my dog, sometimes does when he gets wet. Shane walked in and laughed at me, "Haha. You're acting like Elvis." Then my mom came in and said "Nate, please don't do that. Here," she said and threw me a towl, "use this. It will help everyone." She smiled and walked away. I towl dried my hair then threw the towl in the bathroom. "Nate, pick that up." I heard my mom say. How does she do that? I picked up the towl anyways, folded it, and hung it up to make my mom happy.

I walked down the hallway and sat up in my bunk. I saw my ipod lying there and decided to listen to it while we drove to the hotel. I turned it on to shuffle. The song that came on was "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apperatus. It reminded me of Annabelle in a sense. She is so mysterious. Same with her family. I think the reason she is cold and stiff is not because of the coldness here. Maybe I'm overthinking this, as Jason would say, but I think there's more to Annabelle than meets the eye. What's up with her black eyes? They are so interesting. I also noticed she has a scar on her left arm. It's like a cresent moon shape. What's it from?

"Nate! Can you come here for a second?" called my mom. "Okay!" I called back. I turned off my ipod and went into the main area. Shane, Jason, Anthony, and my parents were all sitting on the couch. "What's up?" I asked "Well, your father and I have been thinking about this for a while and we've decided that it's best if we all took a break from the whole stardom thing." I guess she saw the look on my face of relief because latley we've been really over-tired. "So, what are we gonna do?" asked Shane "Well, we found a cute little house here and are tinking of moving into it. Shane and Jason will be going to the local community college- Forks Community College, Nate will be going to the local high school- Forks High, and Anthony will be going to the local elementary school- Forks elementary. So, what do you all think?" she asked. "Awesome! I finally get to go to a real school!" shouted Anthony. I thought about this and saw the oppertunity to get to know Annabelle better. "I'm all for it." I said, "Well I'm up for it. What about you Shane?" asked Jason. "Yeah! Let's do it!" he said. I laughed at his silly antics. "I'm surprised you're up for this Nate." said my dad. "Yeah, it's becuae of a girl." said Shane as he and Jason snickered. I shot them a death glare. They didn't stop. "Who is this girl Nate?" asked Dad. "Her name's Annabelle. You know, the girl who came up onstage tonight. She's 15 and probably goes to Forks High." I said.


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Fat Albert! Haha, not really. I just felt like doing that. Sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I've been busy. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: go look at the beginning of the last chapter. I'm to lazy to say it again.**

**Annabelle's POV**

"Annabelle! Time to head to school!" I heard Alice say from downstairs. "Hold on a sec!" I said as I exited out of the computer and changed my clothes. I decided to be a bit funny and mess with my family. I put on a South Park "Vampires are so lame" shirt, red skinny jeans, my black combat boots, and my leather jacket. I grabbed by backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Then I headed downstairs to meet with the family.

I jumped down the last step. Emmett started laughing. He was trying to contain it but it was hard. I smirked; I knew they would be mad. Rosalie was mad at Emmett for laughing, Alice was mad because she just dislikes my style all together. Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Bella thought it was funny. Apparently Eddie didn't. _Yeah that's right, I called you Eddie. Got a problem with that? No? Good. _Edward got much madder. I started laughing. "Annabelle, we're supposed to blend in, not stand out." He said. "Whatever." I said and walked towards my car, a Lexus SC. I put my bag in the passenger seat but Alice came and put it in the back and sat next to me. "Wait, you're seriously letting me drive? This is awesome!" I said. "Yes. I knew you would persuade Carlisle and Esme if they didn't let you. There is one condition, though. I get shot gun." She said and we gave each other high-fives as Jasper got in back. "Are you ladies ready to go?" he asked "You bet!" I said as I backed out of the garage. I stomped on the gas peddle and headed towards school.

When we got there I parked in Rosalie's usual spot, she was riding with Edward, and noticed a car that didn't belong to anyone at this school, that I knew of and I knew EVERYBODY in school. I looked at Alice with a questioning look. She just smiled and said "You're in for quite a surprise today Annie." I smiled at the use of my old nick name from my parents. I turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. I got out and couldn't help but look really quickly through the window of the mystery car. In the front seat was Nate Gray. What's he doing here? I thought he was on tour around the country. Edward came up and said in a low voice only I could here "His parents decided they needed to take a break from the life of fame so they're staying here in a house a mile from ours. He's going to school here while his brothers go to the college and elementary school." I nodded and walked in to the school.

**Nate's POV**

I had just parked my car with only a few people staring at me. Some people were to busy to notice. Just then silver Lexus SC pulled in the spot next to me. Whoa, that's a nice car. I wonder who could be driving it. Just then Annabelle got out and looked at me through the window very quickly. Then her brother Edward came over and started to tell her something. It was very quick and she just nodded her head and went into the school. That was very strange.

I got out of my car and was immediately attacked by fan girls; thankfully it was only a few and not a few hundred like the usual. I signed some autographs and went to find the office. I found it right away seeing as it was in my path way. I went in and saw it was like a standard office, not that I'd really know what that'd look like seeing as the only office I've really been in is the record company. I went up to the desk and saw many baskets with different brightly colored papers and such. I went up to the large, red-haired woman with glasses and she looked up. It seemed as though the question "Can I help you?" was on her lips but before she could actually say them she recognized me. She seemed as though she couldn't say anything so I asked for my schedule and she gave it to me. She also gave me a map and a slip of paper that I had to have all my teachers sign and had to return at the end of the day. She went through my classes for me and highlighted the best routes to them on the map. I thanked her and went to find my first class. It was English in room 3 with Mr. Mason.

I was walking behind a girl with dirty blonde hair, a black leather jacket, red skinny jeans, and black combat boots. It turned out she was in my class. She entered the classroom and went to her seat as I went to the teacher's desk. He was stunned but hid it better than Mrs. Cope did as he signed my slip and sent me to the only empty seat, next to the girl with the blonde hair and combat boots. I walked back and sat down. "Hey Nate." She said and that's when I noticed the girl I was following was Annabelle.

**What'd you guys think? While writing this I was listening to the song "Narcissist" by Hedley. Check it out, it's awesome! Reviews are welcome! **


	5. Authors Note: SORRY!

**Hey guys, I know ya'll hate these things and so do I BUT it's important. **

**As you know, I have many, many stories in the works. I'm thinking of just focusing on one at a time and to decide which one I need ya'll's opinions. For that, I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote on it. It means the world to me. Well, not really but you get it. :D **


End file.
